


Everything's good (when I'm in your arms)

by Istillwant_you



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cat Ears, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istillwant_you/pseuds/Istillwant_you
Summary: Minho goes home after getting fired from his side job at McDonald's and finds Jisung asleep on their bed with cat ears on.Suddenly, nothing else mattered.





	Everything's good (when I'm in your arms)

"Im home," Minho says with a sigh.

He just got fired from his job as a Mcdonalds waiter yet unknowingly, it feels like a great loss to him. He looks around the room and admires his collection of porcelain cats; they had always been his favorite ever since he could remember. He wishes they could get a cat but the landlord didn't approve of pets in the apartment. Wait— 

Jisung isn't here. 

_Where is he?_

The older checks the other rooms to see if he was there, but fails to find him. Entering the last room, Minho instantly sees the boy. Sleeping soundly with hair covering his face, and soft sounds that were heard coming from the younger; he could never get any more beautiful even if he tried. 

But what is on his head? Is that what I think it is, oh my go—

"Oh, you're finally home," Jisung says with a slightly hoarse voice. He pulls his hair back and fixes his headdress which are—

"Cat ears. W-why are you wearing cat ears?" Minho's voice stuttering and knees weakening, almost as if he would fall over if he isn't going to lean into anything any time soon. Jisung giggles shyly and a blush forming in his cheeks, earning a coo from the older. 

"I noticed you were acting a bit stressed these past few weeks, and I just wanted to help you," he pauses for a bit, 

"Y'know, relax for a bit and spend some time with me," Jisung explains while fiddling with his shirt that originally was Minho's but none of that really matters now. 

What matters now is that Han Jisung is wearing cat ears while asking Lee Minho to spend time with him. 

He mutters how lucky he is under his breath and cups Jisung's cheeks, "You don't need to wear kitty ears to get my attention."

"But it worked! Didn't it?" 

"Everything you do works on me," The older states as he plants a kiss on his lover's forehead with all the affection and passion in the world. Minho may have gotten fired today, but life's still good. Everything is good when they're in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LITTERALLY MY FIRST FIC HERE IM SORRY anyways I hope y'all liked it I haven't edited it yet plus it's a bit short so I'm sorry if there are too many grammatical errors and if it seems a bit too rushed sksksjk find me on twitter: @Istillwant_you and let's be friends!  
> （ twitter.com/istillwant_you ）


End file.
